The Hero
'' "We've killed 32 of your clan protectors. That would make you....why, the last one."'' - Shinjiro to The Hero in Red Steel 2 The Hero (AKA The Kusagari) is the protagonist of the game, Red Steel 2. He is the only member of the Kusagari Clan, since the Kusagari Clan massacre. After enduring a 5 year banishment from Caldera, he returns home to find all of his clan members are killed. He then embarks on a journey to avenge his clan and destroy the vandals known as The Jackals. Personality Not much is known about his true personality, except he is a total badass when it comes to business. He is serious when it comes to swordplay and has a talent in gun-slinging, given the fact that members of the Kusagari Clan were exceptional gunslingers and talented swordsmen. The Hero does not show very many emotions but wishes to avenge his clan by killing Shinjiro. Appearance The Hero is a well built figure, affected by heterochromia (his left eye is green and his right one is brown) and black hair. His jawline is covered by a high collar with straps. He wears a brown leather overcoat inlaid with red material on the inside. The collar has three buckles which is also high enough to obscure most of his face. It has metallic markings over the torso and arms. The back forms a symbol, of which can be safely assumed to be the symbol of the Kusagari. The chest has ten buttons in total and is cut open at the legs. He wears a pair of armored gauntlets over the sleeves and armored gloves underneath. The Hero also sports a belt that apparently holds the sheath for his sword and holsters for his array of guns. His pants are red that goes over his brown boots. Strangely, his hat doesn't seem to come off. He looks like Anakin Skywalker from the star wars clone wars series but wears cad bane's clothing. Skills and Weapons The Hero's main weapon is his trusty Sora Katana which he uses with great skill, but he also comes equipped with 4 guns: the .357 Longarm; the Kusagari Clan's favored firearm of choice, the Twin-Barrel; a handheld shotgun used for close-quarters combat, the Side Winder; a powerful lever action-rifle, and the Johnny Gun, a fast-shooting powerhouse good for just about any fight. Aside from the standard sword and gun attacks, The Hero can master the following Kusagari Power Techniques. *The Eagle: Hold A and B together to charge your sword, and swipe upwards at the enemy in front of you. Lower-level enemies will be thrust into the air, where you can follow them by dodging forward to jump up and continue the assault. If you damage him enough with your sword or guns in midair, he will land on the ground and trigger the Plunge Icon. *The Tiger: Hold A and thrust the Wii remote and nunchuk forward together. You activate a powerful glowing parry that will block and counter any move as well as momentarily stunning enemies that try to hit you. Can also be used to reflect bullets back at their shooters. *The Bear: Hold A+B to charge up your sword, and swing the Wii remote down towards the ground. Creates a shockwave that knocks nearby enemies to the floor. Also very useful for destroying nearby boxes and barrels. Triggers the plunge finish. *The Dragon: Hold A+B to charge your sword, and swing horizontally. Shoots out a directed energy blast that knocks enemies back, useful for sending them off the edge of a cliff. The direction of the blast depends on where you release your swing. Triggers the Stab finish. *The Cobra: Press and hold B. Your gun will start to glow, and you can move the target reticule over the onscreen enemies. A small icon will appear above their heads to signify how many rounds you are aiming at them, which are fired when you release B (The number of rounds depends on the firearm). Can trigger the Stab finish As well as the following Hidden Moves which can also be used as a finishing move: *The Rush- Press A to dodge, and stab forward. You rush towards the enemy and stab. Triggers the Plunge Finish. Can be used to execute the Stab Finish. *The Guillotine- Tap A twice and swing the Wii remote down. You jump up and swing your sword down onto the enemy. Triggers the Horizontal Finish. Can be used to execute the Plunge Finish. *The Matador- Dodge either left or right, and swing the Wii remote horizontally. You jump behind the enemy and slash them across the side. Triggers the Stab Finish. Can execute the Horizontal Finish. *The Shot- Dodge in any direction, and press B. You will dodge and fire off a round of your gun right at the enemy. Works with all guns. Triggers the Horizontal finish. Can execute the Stab Finish. *The Storm- Tap Z and swing the Wii remote to the side. You execute a 180-degree spin attack which hits every enemy around you. Useful for breaking lots of boxes at once. Triggers the Stab finish. *The Ram- Dodge forward and swing the Wii remote down. You rush towards your enemy and bash his weapon with the hilt of your sword, which breaks his guard and stuns him for a few seconds. If executed when his guard is down, it triggers the Stab finish. *The Crush- Dodge backwards and swing the Wii remote down. You will speed towards your target and swing your sword at him with all your might, which breaks most types of armor in one hit. Triggers the Horizontal finish. Can execute the Plunge Finish. *The Reaper- You don't need to fear it, but your opponents certainly do. Dodge backwards and swing your Wii remote horizontally. You will soar towards your enemy and deal out a massively powerful swipe that also damages enemies to each side. Triggers the Plunge finish. Can execute the Horizontal Finish. Story The Hero appears in Red Steel 2. Long before the events of that game, he was a respectable member of the Kusagari Clan and one of the 33 protectors. However, as a result of an unknown incident, he was banished from his clan and exiled. The Sora Katana was given to him by his master and father, who foresaw the oncoming massacre of the clan and trusted The Hero to keep it safe. The Hero first appears in Red Steel 2, tied to a motorcycle by the fearsome Jackal leader Payne. He is violently dragged through the desert and the streets of Caldera, but soon manages to loosen his hands from the rope due to a burning truck blown up by Payne and shoots Payne off his bike with his Longarm revolver. They crash-land in a small building which is set ablaze by the crashed motorcycle. Payne viciously pounces on The Hero and punches him, but is knocked back and trapped behind fallen wreckage after a small explosion. The Hero grabs his revolver from the floor and escapes the burning building. He saves Jian from being hanged by two Jackals, who is shocked to see he has lost the Sora Katana to Payne. Jian allows The Hero to borrow his sword and trains him in basic and advanced sword combat. The Hero wipes out a large portion of Jackals in the area before eventually taking on Payne himself. Prior to the latter half of The Hero's battle with Payne, The Hero grabs the Sora Katana from Payne and knocks him to the edge of the building. After a short-lived interrogation, The Hero learns that a man named Shinjiro wiped out his clan and watches as Payne falls to his death. The Hero journeys to the Lower City where he takes on not only Jackals by the Katakara as well. He finds Shinjiro in a massive Kusagari Temple and they engage in battle, which results in The Hero knocking Shinjiro off the temple roof, but only to see him saved by a mysterious ninja before he can hit the ground. The Hero then learns how Shinjiro plans to steal the Sora Katana and reproduce it to make more. After a tip off from Judd, The Hero rushes to the train station in pursuit of Shinjiro. After plowing his way through the train as it races through the desert, The Hero finds Shinjiro in the front car. Shinjiro detaches the rest of the train from his car. Surrounded by explosives, The Hero attempts to retreat but Shinjiro throws a grenade at him, setting off all the explosives and causing a gargantuan train wreck. The Hero survives, but has lost communication with his allies and the whereabouts of his foe, and so aimlessly walks the baking desert for three days until he comes across what appears to be a ghost town. He ventures through a series of underground caves which turned out to be an underground mine. Category:Character Category:Appearance